Gravity
by The Hungriest Of Bears
Summary: She had given up on basketball after middle school, but here she was the manager for Seirin High school's basketball club. Why was she doing something that she supposedly hated? Well she supposed it must have something to do with Kiyoshi Teppei. He was their center and his gravity was pulling her in whether she liked it or not.
1. Chapter 1

Well here's another fic but only because I can never seem to finish anything. I'm sorry I can never do anything when it comes to writing. I get ideas and I start them, but then I can never finish them. But maybe. Just MAYBE I can finish this one because Kuroko no Basuke is actually my favorite. Who knows?

* * *

><p>She never talked to them before her second year of high school, she was only a bystander, an onlooker in the distance, but she never missed a game. She stayed after school to watch their practices from the door, but she never talked to any of them. It wasn't as though she didn't like any of them, no, in fact she looked up to them. Them being the basketball players of course. She admired them for their hard work and perseverance even though they were a brand new team. She just couldn't bring herself to talk to them though, even though she wanted to become their manager and help them in any way possible she just couldn't do it.<p>

She was scared.

No, she was terrified. She didn't want to become attached to them, become close to them. Become their friend. Because if she became their friend, she could get hurt again, have her heart torn in half all over again. She didn't want that, so she kept her distance, she stayed far enough away that they wouldn't notice her, but she couldn't stay away anymore. She was drawn to them like a moth to a flame. She was especially drawn to their center, Kiyoshi Teppei. He was the most honest player she had ever seen and she couldn't help but admire him the most. She wanted to be like him in a way, but she ignored her feelings about him and continued to watch the team from a distance.

Kirisaki Daichi, a team that had Hanamiya Makoto, a player that she couldn't help but hate. He was a player that if Kiyoshi was considered the most honest player, then Hanamiya was considered the most dishonest player. A genius that took pleasure in watching others fail, he was a monster. He was the cause for everything.

He was the reason why she could no longer stay on the sidelines.

Everyday she would go to the hospital he was staying at. Everyday she would go to the nurse's station and see if anyone else was visiting him, or if he was awake. If someone else was there then she would leave, if he was awake she would leave. She would only visit him when he was alone and asleep. She couldn't risk talking to him.

Today was different though.

She walked in, nodded to whoever she passed, she came up to the desk, "Good morning. Is Kiyoshi-san awake?"

The nurse who was working nodded, "Ah, yes Teppei-kun should be asleep still. I don't understand why you never stick around to talk to him though Tanaka-san, I'm sure he would love to talk to you. He always asks us about the brown sugar candy you leave behind."

She blushed slightly, brushing a strand of hair back, "Ah, no I would rather not speak to him, I'm too nervous to actually speak to him. But thank you for not telling him about me."

She bowed slightly before making her way to his room. She slid the door open silently and entered just as quietly, sliding the door closed. She set her bag down next to the chair, plopping down she sighed.

A deep voice broke her from her thoughts, "Hello. Who are you?"

She practically jumped up from her seat, he was awake! He laughed at her, it wasn't a mean laugh more of a good hearted laugh a chuckle of sorts. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scare you, I thought you knew I was awake."

She was blushing furiously, how could she not have noticed he was awake? He continued to smile at her, a bit confused by her silence then something came to him. "Ah maybe you were just trying to find a quiet place to think? Or maybe you thought this was someone else's room? Well whatever you were doing you can hang out in here for a while if you want, it gets a bit boring sometimes though, I'm afraid I'm not the best company all I ever seem to talk about is basketball.

Do you like basketball?"

His kindness was genuine, a smile on his face the whole time. She smiled at him, it was small but still a genuine smile.

It was his turn to blush now, "ahh sorry am I talking too much? My name is Kiyoshi Teppei by the way."

She tucked another strand of hair back, "It's nice to meet you Kiyoshi-san. I'm Tanaka Naomi. To answer your previous questions: I actually came to visit you, we go to the same high school and I just wanted to see how you were. I actually do like basketball, I don't play though, so I think your company wouldn't be terribly boring. And no, you aren't talking too much."

He gave her a large smile, "I see, I thought you looked familiar, what class are you in? How did you know I was here? Do you want some brown sugar candy? Someone keeps leaving them here and the nurses won't tell me who it is."

She smiled back at him, this wasn't how things were supposed to go, she was never going to talk to him but now from some strange stroke of fate she was talking to him becoming closer. She couldn't back away now even if she wanted to, she was caught in his gravity slowly being pulled in closer and closer until escape was impossible. But she was happy.

"I would love some."


	2. Kind Hearted and Warm

" You should be the manager!" He said this with a huge smile and bright eyes. He was clearly excited.

"No" She crushed his eagerness with her bluntness.

"Wh-What? Why not?"

"I just don't want to do it." She paused for a second, looking out the window a sad look on her face, "I don't like basketball."

Kiyoshi frowned and leaned further onto her desk, "Liar." It was lunch time so they had plenty of time to talk and he would get her to be their manager.

She glared at him for a second before looking away again, "I'm not lying. I really don't like basketball."

She heard a sigh, "then look me in the face and tell me that you hate basketball Naomi."

She looked him straight in the eye, "I do not like basketball. Now leave me alone Kiyoshi-san." When she saw his face fall she sighed, "Why do you want me to be the manager?"

"I just wanted someone to watch over them and tell me how they're doing. I thought that Naomi would be the best since she already knows basketball, but if you don't want to then that's fine.  
>I'll just bother Hyuga or Riko and have them update me as well as play or coach the team."<p>

She visibly deflated, she had planned on completely rejecting him but now that just seemed impossible with the kicked puppy act he was giving her. "Ugh, fine I'll do it, but you owe me taiyaki Kiyoshi-san. A whole school of them."

His face lit up immediately and he ruffled her hair, "Thanks Naomi! I'm sure you'll like it! And if not you'll like the team!"

She couldn't help but smile at his excitement she shook her head slightly before changing the subject, "How's your therapy going?"

Kiyoshi leaned back a bit, popping a piece of candy into his mouth, "Pretty good, I should be ready to play around Interhigh and if not then, then during the training camp in the summer."

Naomi leaned her head against her left hand, her right hand drawing mindless patterns in her notebook, "I would wait until the summer training camp."

"Oh? Why is that?"

She continued to draw patterns not looking at him, "Well, if you go back during the Interhigh tournament there's a much higher chance of you re-injuring your knee. But if you wait until the summer you would, in a way, slowly re-integrate yourself in the game and thus reduce the chance of hurting yourself again." When she finished she finally looked up her eyes seeking approval.

He looked thoughtful for a second before a grin broke out on his face, "alright, I can wait a bit longer." She smiled back at him, "Oh you should meet the team today! The first tryout is today so you should go check them out and introduce yourself I'll text Riko and Hyuga so they know you're coming."

Naomi looks lost for a second before she realizes what's going on, "Oh, right sure I'll go I guess." She begins to pout clearly not happy about being convinced to manage the basketball team.

Kiyoshi just laughs at her, "C'mon Naomi! You'll like it I promise! You'll meet the vets and all of the new players and..."

Naomi continues to listen as Kiyoshi drabbles on about how much fun she will have. She listens to his voice as it draws her in, it's kind and puts all of her worries to ease. There's no fighting, she's completely drawn in and there's no going back.

She smiles and nods along. "I'm sure I'll enjoy being the manager Kiyoshi-san."


End file.
